


Memories Fade but Always will I Remember You

by Twykad



Series: Switch!AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Past Character Death, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Before is date with Magnus, Alec remembers the ones he loved the most, the ones he saw as his family: Isabelle and Jace





	Memories Fade but Always will I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went to the doctor, he was late, I wrote that waiting for him. Enjoy!

Mourning. Such a weird concept; you’d think it’s only for some time, that one day, you will wake up and that pain in your heart will not be there anymore, that the ache will disappear, like magic. But it’s wrong; grieving… You never stop grieving. You still hurt when you think about those you lose, you still want to cry sometimes, thinking about them and how you miss them. The only thing that changes over time is the intensity of the pain; it becomes numb, underlying, but it still there and it will never go away.

Today is one of that day where Alec wakes up with that pang in his chest and that hole in his heart. It happens sometimes and he is then submerged by thousands of memories of those whom he loved the most. Two in particular: Isabelle and Jace.They weren’t literally is siblings but they could have been. Isabelle was from the same lineage and Jace… They actually had kind of adopt Jace, grafted him to their family.

Isabelle was the kind of woman everyone wants as a friend, with a temper that scared men but a body that drove them all crazy. She was a confident and strong independant woman who could take care of herself. She was funny and caring, always trying to help her loved one to feel better about themselves. The most incredible thing about her was her way of getting everything she wanted. Alec could have hung the moon and stars for her if she had ask him to.

Jace... Jace had been Alec anchor. He was a cocky confident man yet loving and caring when you learnt to know him. He always looked so strong and composed but the truth was, he was a highly sensitive man, fragile even. He would always hide himself being an emotionless mask, just as Alec was. Together, they would allow themselves to be each others and Alec remembered every time they had fall in tears into each other’s arms.

Alec closes his eyes painfully. He misses them dearly. A sigh escapes his lips and he walks toward the shelf where he stores his photo albums. He takes most of the ones featuring the two persons he had shared the happiest moment of his life with.

It's funny, he thinks as he gently brushes the faces on the photographs, how much you can forget of a person when they are no longer part of your life; it's their laugh that goes first, the sounds of it, the particularities of it. The voice quickly follow; the way it changes depending on the moods; anger, excitement, complicity, joy, sadness… How hoarse it is on the morning an high pitched when scared or surprised and the way it sounds in a whisper. Alec doesn’t remember any of that, for any of them. He doesn't know of he’d be able to recognise it if he heard it again.

After sometimes, the faces become a blur and if it weren't for the photographs, Alec isn't sure he would still remember them. And some days, even looking at the pictures isn't enough, _it doesn't look like them_ _anymore_ and he thinks he might cry.

Jace was blond, with heterochromia on his eyes, blue with a patch of brown in the left one, and a proud cocky grin. He was quite tall but not as much as Alec.

Isabelle had long wavy dark hair and huge brown eyes. Her smile was bright, making her eyes twinkle with malice. She was small, even when wearing high heels she didn't reach Alec’s shoulders. 

On the picture, Alec is smiling too, widely, his wide wings hugging his friends. They all look happy. Alec doesn't know why and it makes his tears fall.

 

There is a soft knock on the door, startling him as he suddenly remembers his date with Magnus. Alec takes a deep breath but doesn’t move just yet, still lost in his thoughts. Will he forget about the young shadowhunter too? Can he find a way to remember him forever? To not lost the sound of his laugh and the sound of his voice, the places he put his runes, the traits of his face and the smell of vanilla and sandalwood that characterises him so well?

He thinks an instant about staying in the sofa and not opening the door. But it would be unfair, Magnus doesn’t deserve that so he gets up, wipes his tears away and goes opening the door.

Magnus is smiling, balancing slowly on his feet, back and forth, and breathtakingly beautiful. He wears black pants with a starry shirt and a deep purple jacket that remind Alec of an english lord and the heels on his shoes make him look taller. An arrowhead hangs on his neck with a leather rope His liner is thinner than usual but the pinkisk eyeshadow makes up for that. He has gold on his cheeks and bronze on his lips. And Alec can't help but stare, letting the image burning his pupils as he hopes he’ll never forget it.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus calls gently. “Is everything alright?”

 

The warlock blinks. Magnus is not smiling anymore. His brows are furrowed and his eyes are full of worries.

Alec smiles faintly and without giving any warning, he grabs the shadowhunter’s jacket and kisses him, with all he has and when he breaks the kiss, he pulls him in his arms, hugging him tightly,  _ breathing _ him like oxygen.

Magnus doesn’t ask any questions, his arms around Alec, soothingly stroking his back.

 

“It is now.” Alec finally answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love <3


End file.
